thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian Federation (22nd Century and On)
Russia (Russian: Росси́я, tr. Rossiya), also officially known as the Russian Federation (Russian: Росси́йская Федерaция, tr. Rossiyskaya Federatsiya), is a sovereign country in Eurasia. At 17,892,114 square kilometres (6,908,172 sq mi), Russia is the largest country in the world by area, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area, and the fourth most populous, with over 300 million people as of 2118. About 90% of the population live in the western, European part of the country. Russia's capital Moscow is one of the largest cities in the world; other major urban centers include Saint Petersburg, Kiev, Pyongyang, Novosibirsk, Yekaterinburg, Tbilisi and Nizhny Novgorod. Extending across the entirety of Northern Asia and much of Eastern Europe, Russia spans eleven time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. From northwest to southeast, Russia shares land borders with Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Republic of East Poland (both with Kaliningrad Oblast), Belarus, Romania, Federated States of Yugoslavia (22nd Century and On)Federated States of Yugosalvia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, Republic of Uyghuristan, Republic of China, Mongolian People's Republic, Manchurian People's Republic and South Korea. It shares maritime borders with Japan by the Sea of Okhotsk and the United States by U.S. state of Alaska across the Bering Strait. The East Slavs emerged as a recognizable group in Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Founded and ruled by a Varangian warrior elite and their descendants, the medieval state of Rus arose in the 9th century. In 988 it adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millennium. Rus' ultimately disintegrated into a number of smaller states; most of the Rus' lands were overrun by the Mongol invasion and became tributaries of the nomadic Golden Horde in the 13th century. The Grand Duchy of Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities, achieved independence from the Golden Horde. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire, which was the third largest empire in history, stretching from Poland on the west to Alaska on the east. Following the Russian Revolution, the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic became the largest and leading constituent of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, the world's first constitutionally socialist state. The Soviet Union played a decisive role in the Allied victory in World War II, and emerged as a recognized superpower and rival to the United States during the Cold War. The Soviet era saw some of the most significant technological achievements of the 20th century, including the world's first human-made satellite and the launching of the first humans in space. By the end of 1990, the Soviet Union had the world's second largest economy, largest standing military in the world and the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, twelve independent republics emerged from the USSR: Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Kyrgyzstan, Moldova, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan and the Baltic states regained independence: Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania; the Russian SFSR reconstituted itself as the Russian Federation and is recognized as the continuing legal personality and a successor of the Soviet Union. It is governed as a federal semi-presidential republic. In the mid-2030s, the Second Cold War began after Russia became the first country in the world ever to launch GOAB (Kozlov 1-u or "God of All Bombs"), the world's first non-conventional space weapon of mass destruction in 2036. Since the dissolution of the Soviet Union in the early 1990s, much of the bomb's prior details, as well as Russia's entire space weapons program had been kept in secret, and had been in full development and progress ever since the late 1980s. The Russian Space Defense Forces, existed as Group 936, a Moscow-funded scientific research group tasked with building Russia its first space weapon of mass destruction. Russia also became the first country in the world to develope plasma weapons of mass destruction, the first plasma-powered tank and the first plasma-powered heavy aircraft carrier. The most significant technological achievements of the 21st century, it helped Russia to once again emerge as a recognized global superpower, and by the 22nd century Russia emerged to become the world's foremost superpower. The Russian economy, by far the world's most technologically advanced high-tech national economy and powered by very high prices on fossil fuel and the world's most technologically advanced high-tech industrial complexes, is the world's largest national economy by both nominal GDP and by purchasing power parity (PPP). After decades of economic decline from the early to late 1990s, Russia once again emerged as a major military and economic superpower in the 2010s. Russia's extensive mineral and energy resources are the largest such reserves in the world, making it the world's largest and leading producer of oil and natural gas globally. The country is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction, and also one of only three countries with space weapons of mass destruction. Russia is a superpower as well as a regional power. It is a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, as well as a member of the G20, the Council of Europe, the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC), the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation, the Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe (OSCE), and the World Trade Organization (WTO), as well as being the leading member of the Union State, the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS), the Collective Security Treaty Organization (CSTO) and the Eurasian Economic Union (EEU).